


【FGO/拿破西格】暴雨

by Sieg0216



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieg0216/pseuds/Sieg0216
Summary: 简短的特工paro拿破西格
Relationships: Napoleon Bonaparte | Archer/Sigurd | Saber





	【FGO/拿破西格】暴雨

夜雨噼里啪啦地拍打在车窗上，将窗外的景象溅得一片模糊，而拿破仑正坐在汽车里擦拭他心爱的方向盘，旁边副驾驶座上放着笔记本电脑，屏幕上显示着一块一块的监视器影像，是他成功黑进系统后调试出来的。  
旁边的酒店楼上传来嘈杂的声音，甚至冒出了几声枪响，不过他的无线耳机里把这些声音听得更清楚，这让他停下了手上的活计。  
“喂，怎么样了，帅哥？”拿破仑抱过电脑放在膝盖上回到他的正事，“东西拿到了吗？”  
耳机里沙啦啦地响了两声，然后传来男人喘气的声音，那边的人正在跑步，伴随着远处其他男人的叫喊声与手枪射击声，从屏幕上闪过的人影看来，他正在被四五个人追逐。  
“拿到了，但是也和预料中一样被发现了，”耳机那边传来的确实是齐格鲁德的声音，拿破仑松了口气——他的队友总是这样令人放心，“皇帝，帮我打开天台的门锁。”  
“天台？等等等等，我们说好的撤离路线不是那里……”  
“原本的路被派人堵住了，我应付不了那么多人。”  
“那……好吧，等你拐进楼梯我就打开，”虽然有些出乎意料，但计划并不总能顺利进行，已经是司空见惯的事。拿破仑盯着地图上代表他队友位置的小红点，等那个小点拐进通往天台的楼梯时，他敲打键盘解除门锁，然后他才突然想起了什么，“不对……你有带什么能从天台逃走的工具吗？”  
“大概没有，鄙人会想办法。”这句话伴随着门被砰的一声关上的声音，拿破仑听到室外的雨声，他赶紧再次控制把门锁上，为他的队友拖延时间。  
那要想什么办法！那里再怎么说也是十楼，不可能直接跳的。拿破仑把这句焦躁的担心用相对温和的口气问了出来，他们这些人口中的“想办法”很难推断，有时是早有计划，有时则是绝处逢生的灵机一动，更多时候是后者，往往说出这句话时根本就还毫无思路，全凭随机应变。  
“有办法了，麻烦您去西侧的街边等我。”  
过了几秒，耳机里又传来齐格鲁德的声音，拿破仑赶忙把电脑放在一边发动引擎——他现在停在东侧，这是本来计划接应的地点，现在还要绕个半圈。  
从刚才就下起的雨此刻越来越大了，已经到了阵雨那般抓紧机会倾泻雨水的程度，拿破仑将雨刷器的频率开到最高，还是不能避免刚扫去雨水的玻璃立刻被新的水滴覆盖，这样视线被影响会干扰他们撤离，当然也可能干扰追逐他们的对手，如同赌博一般。  
拿破仑尽量快地穿过夜晚热闹的街道，甚至直接逆行，当他停在西侧齐格鲁德说的位置后，他打开车门探出身、抬头望向酒店楼顶，正好看见那个熟悉的身影从天而降。  
齐格鲁德当然不会傻到直接跳下来，他的腰上缠着不知是绳索还是缆线，雨势太大让拿破仑看不清，他没有冲过去接应对方，为了防止被酒店的人注意到。齐格鲁德原本下降得相当顺利，然而他却突然在二楼窗户的位置骤停，看来是绳子不够长了，拿破仑在车里捏了把汗、想去找车里有没有能帮忙的工具，但齐格鲁德迅速割断了绳子、直接从1.5楼的高度摔到了地上。  
“齐格鲁德！”拿破仑在路人的惊叫中大喊一声，远处的男人迅速爬起身、跌跌撞撞地跑过来钻进车后座，拿破仑随即一脚踩下油门远离这个是非之地。

拿破仑从后视镜里看着他的队友，齐格鲁德全身湿透地倒在后座上，胸口还在剧烈起伏，不管怎样还活着，没有比这更好的事了，活着完成任务是他们每次最大的期待。  
“波拿巴阁下，医药箱。”  
虽然刚刚死里逃生，但齐格鲁德开口时的语气依然平静。拿破仑更喜欢听他用代号称呼自己，没有那么疏远。  
“你受伤了吗？”拿破仑从副驾驶车座下面取出医药箱递向身后，齐格鲁德在接下的同时把一个U盘塞进他手心里，大概是这次任务的目标。拿破仑低头扫视一眼确认，看到他刚刚干净的手上沾了一大片血迹，“喂喂……这个出血量可不一般啊。”  
“腰部中了一枪，暂时无碍，子弹没有留在里面。”  
“好吧，你先坐稳，有人跟上来了。”  
他们从何时开始这么轻描淡写地谈论枪伤了呢……拿破仑一边拐了个急转弯一边想，至少最初的半年没有，初识的二人就算为了礼貌也会多些嘘寒问暖，现在较浅的皮肉剐蹭或划伤他们都不再多问，并且都各自解决。  
砰砰的枪击声打在车后窗上，左边的后视镜也被打碎，拿破仑一边盯着后面的情况一边找难以被追逐的街角转弯，齐格鲁德伏在后座上，手里握着枪以防万一。他们现在要前往安全屋，但在这之前要绕路甩掉跟踪才行。  
前方的马路上出现横亘的车流，拿破仑心下一狠，加满油门直接从两辆车的空隙间穿了过去，车皮刮擦的声音尖锐刺耳。所幸他们成功穿了过来，后面的追逐者却被完全阻挡住了，拿破仑吹了声口哨，再一个转弯直接消失在对方的视线里逃出生天。

剩下的路程一切顺利，齐格鲁德在车上做了应急处置，下车时已经能好好走路了，拿破仑在齐格鲁德之后进了安全屋，他脱掉湿漉漉的外衣扔在地上，为混进社交场合而穿的西装勒得他胸闷。齐格鲁德在逃脱过程中被淋得更久，从外到里全都湿透了，还好安全屋里有备用的衣服。  
“我去把车沉进河里了……”看到齐格鲁德盯着他扬起眉毛，拿破仑挠了挠被雨打湿的头发，“得避免被他们发现……不过没关系，重要的东西还是取了出来。”  
暴雨仍然未停，大颗的雨点像机关枪一样敲打生锈的窗框，拿破仑担心这样下去他们明天要划船离开，这间屋里可没有皮划艇之类的东西。  
齐格鲁德不知何时把眼镜弄干净了，他换了条干净的裤子、坐在床边查看伤口，刚才在车上只是简单的止血，现在血迹在擦干雨水的身体上又有洇出一片暗红的迹象。  
“我来帮你吧，你的手好像在抖……”  
拿破仑走过去表达关心，齐格鲁德也不抗拒，于是他伸手帮对方拆掉刚才草草包扎的纱布，被子弹击穿的洞口周围糊着血痂，近看着实有些触目惊心。处理伤口时他们都一言不发、有些安静过头了，往常会把任务相关的事汇报完。从医用棉球接触伤口带起的紧张来看，齐格鲁德大概是在屏着气忍痛，于是拿破仑也不好意思用话语让他分神。  
齐格鲁德的身体很冷，像一座冰雕在散发寒气，毕竟他刚刚淋了一场雨，之前浑身湿透的模样简直是刚从水里捞出来。他的眼镜上起了雾，雾气隐藏起男人的情绪，但从并不亲密的身体接触看来，男人的身体不再保持紧张了，并非是身体不能再坚持，而是精神已经宣告罢工。  
齐格鲁德已经疲惫了，虽然他们两人都不会说一个累字。这份工作本就已经比常人的压力要多出无数倍，他们也不会用单方面的抱怨给搭档带来困扰，虽然他们都不介意接纳对方弱势的一面。  
“这里的洗澡水好像不太热，要不要喝点酒暖和一下？”重新包扎完伤口后拿破仑问到。  
“……安全屋里应该只有瓶装水才对。”  
“是我自己带来的……啊，应该是说顺手牵来的……”拿破仑在刚带来的包裹里翻找，都是从汽车里搜刮出来的还有用的东西，然后他找出一瓶未启封的白兰地放在桌上，“在任务对象的卧室里看到的，不愧是有钱人，睡前都喝这种高级货，不过他今晚享受不了这瓶了，毕竟咱们的麻醉针是那种效果……我就顺便把它带了出来。”  
两人沉默了一会儿，齐格鲁德的视线一会儿看看酒一会儿看看拿破仑的脸，拿破仑猜想他是准备教育自己这种顺手牵羊的行为。  
“呵……那就这样吧。”  
齐格鲁德突然地浅笑一声，带着种打破常规的放纵，竟然连喝酒这种事都答应下来，看来他是彻底不想再保持紧张了。

安全屋内的一切设施安排都以简化便捷为主旨，包括床铺也只有一张双人床，但拿破仑和齐格鲁德早已经习惯，他们不会因和搭档不是亲密关系就对同床感到羞赦，工作上也没有那么多条件让他们维护那种矜持。  
拿破仑还是用温水凑合洗了澡，雨水黏在身上的感觉让他无法安心入睡。他从浴室出来时齐格鲁德已经睡下，往常喜欢平躺的他为了不压迫伤口而改成了侧躺，正好面朝那边窗户并背对着他，喝下半瓶白兰地似乎让他的精神彻底平静下来了。  
拿破仑坐在床边打开电脑、检查U盘里文件的情况。窗外的雨声依旧瓢泼般的毫不减弱，让其他一切声音都被遮上一层幕帘，在这个寂静的安全屋内更是除了雨声什么都不剩。  
“阁下别忘了看一下明天的天气预报。”  
旁边突如其来的低沉声音吓得拿破仑差点从床垫里蹦起来。  
“原来你还没睡啊……”  
“这种时候两个人轮流守夜比较好，我们应该决定一下顺序。”  
“哎…怎么喝了酒你还是这么紧张，”拿破仑转过身帮他的搭档掖了掖被子，“不要在乎这些了，相信咱们的应变能力还是够被意外惊醒的，手枪放在哪了？”  
“枕头下面。”  
“逃生通道？”  
“检查过了，正常使用。”  
“和总部的联络我也取得了。这就够了，赶快睡吧。”  
休息时间对他们来说太过珍贵，看来齐格鲁德也被说服了，被子里很快传出平稳的呼吸声，拿破仑也尽快躺下想让自己早些入睡了，虽然他还没什么睡意。  
除了彻夜泼洒的暴雨外，一切都回到了任务结束时该有的样子。


End file.
